As Long As There Is Hate, There Will Be Love
by evilkarebare
Summary: Strongly focuses on Rey and Luca, along with some Goh and Gai, later in the story and some Shin and Judas. Basically about Rey trying to find love... sort of... I suck at summeries... rated M for what is going to happen in later chapters...


**Hello everyone! ^.^ I'm evilkarebare and this is the first story I have ever written, ever. Like, I haven't even written stories for school projects! So please rate and review! I accept any criticism or comments! No, correction, I would LOVE any criticism comments or reviews! So please GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! ANYTHING IS OK! PLEASE! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IN MY (unfortunately not very long) LIFE! Ok, my spaz moment is over ^.^, and if you don't want to see it again, you'd better review.**

**DISCLAIMER: unfortunately, I... do not own... the characters... of... *chokes up* *gulp* saint beast *looks down and starts crying* but I do borrow them so I can torture them ^.^ (sooner or later, you're gonna have to accept that I'm a very sadistic person :D) **

**WARNING: there is hopefully going to be some major lemons at some point in this story (note how I said **_**hopefully**_** I have never written lemons before in my life, just saying), along with some minor bondage (^.^) and there is defiantly going to be lots of limes and major truckloads of bishie abuse in (I'm hoping) every chapter :D**

**Oh, and I promise you that none of the main characters (Rey, Luca, Shin, Judas, Goh, Gai, Lucifer) will die... permanently, and I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out what that means ^.^**

**(btw, this is a Rey x Luca fanfic, Luca will just come in later)**

"'_As long as there is hate, there will be love'_

_Reida-sama is saying with his wise and knowing voice as he looks down at me with joy in his eyes. We are standing on top of a soft grassy hill beside a blooming peach tree which is bearing its luscious fruit at the same time, overlooking a calm vibrant green field dotted with patches of multicoloured flowers with tall majestic snow-covered mountains in the far distance. He is clutching my small hand, the hand of an __adolescent__ angel not yet__ mature enough to venture out on his own without a caretaker into the vast unknowns of this place called heaven. Reida-sama says that heaven is a great perfect place created by god for us angels so that we can live in peace and harmony with each other. That must be true if Reida-sama is saying it, Reida-sama would never lie to me._

_My name is Rey. I was only created by our god, Zeus, a mere 50 or so years ago, but Reida-sama says that to a race of beings called humans, I would look to be only ten years of age. _

"_Only ten! I am far older than that! I wonder what type of beings humans would be, to think I only look ten! They must be very different from us" I think in my head, but I don't say my thoughts to Reida-sama. Whenever Reida-sama says anything about humans, which he almost never does, he gets this sad and miserable look in his eyes. I don't like it when Reida-sama looks like that, it always makes me feel sad so I stay away from the subject of humans._

_Reida-sama stares at the mountains, seemingly lost in thought. I look up at him, wondering about his past, something he never talks about. Reida-sama catches me looking and smiles at me, I smile back. Reida-sama knows something is in my mind, so he says,"How about we go down and look for birds nesting in the meadow? " I happily oblige. Reida-sama knows I have an obsession with birds and that I would gladly agree to go with him. _

_As we approach the nest of a peculiar golden bird I have never seen before, I feel a ominous aura coming towards us and freeze suddenly as I get a cold shiver down my back. I look over at Reida-sama but he seems to not notice anything out of place, so I shake off the feeling and keep going. Reida-sama is much older than me, with his long flowing grey beard and wrinkles on his face, and therefore, much more sensitive to auras. So if Reida-sama doesn't notice anything out of place, then there is nothing wrong with where we are and I'm probably just imagining things. _

_But instead of leaving, the menacing feeling increases until I can't stand it anymore! Now I am truly scared, I feel like a demon could pop out and attack me right now, and I would be too paralyzed from fear to do anything but stand there and wait to die. I decide to ask Reida-sama to leave. I turn my head over to look at him and open my mouth to speak but as I saw his face, all thoughts flew out of mind and I froze, staring at his face in horror. For on his face, where Reida-sama's kind features used to be, there was now the face of a hideous black-skinned creature. It had long twisted bloody horns growing out of his temples, no lips, just a gaping grin with crooked bone-like pointed fangs bulging out from where his mouth should be, its skin seemed to be _moving, _and worst of all, were his eyes, if they could even be called eyes, they were deep soulless black pits, with a sort of flaming evil fire in its depths, and if u looked into them, you would feel like you were being burned alive. In acid._

_My eyes widen and I scream, falling backwards into a patch of now wilted, blackened flowers and landing on the small of my back and my elbow. All I can do is keep from fainting from fear, for I already had no control over my body, as I watch Reida-sama's body mutate, expand, and explode as a pair of gruesome deformed wings, then a misshapen ghastly body as horrifying as its face emerge from the remains of Reida-sama's body._

_This monster stands up straight, or as straight as its warped body can allow, and looks around, surveying the now dead field around it. After a few moments of this, it seems to notice me for the first time. It stares at me for a second and then, its mouth opens up into what seems like a wicked smile, and its eyes get a vicious glint in them. It steps towards me and as I shrink back, it makes a sound like a predator happily cornering its prey and then, it talks, and my mind goes blank from terror. Its voice is like the embodiment of pure evil. I feel like being tortured in the depths of hell with just one word from its mouth._

_It starts speaking, but I can't understand a single word, and yet, I somehow know that its talking about everything it's going to do to me. Hearing that, I start to back away crawling, but it snaps out its hand and grabs my jaw, pulling my face close to its repulsive one. My eyes tear up as its disgusting stench hits me full in the face, and by that time, I'm already losing my consciousness as its face blurs in front of my eyes. But it realizes that, and wanting to play with me a bit more, while I am conscious and able to feel pain, it uses one of its sharp deadly claws and slashes a deep gash across my chest, ripping my robe and drawing bright red blood that pours down my wound and blends with the fiery red color of my robe. The pain instantly seizes my brain and forces it awake, but I do not scream, because that is exactly what the monster wants, and I suddenly got a burst of courage when I realized that I'm going to die anyways, so why give this monster what it wants from me when it's all going to end soon anyways? Already, I feel my life leaving my body as the monster, demon, whatever it is keeps cutting my flesh in various places on my body, drawn by the sight of fresh blood. _

_Just as my soul leaves my body, I feel this force, pulling my soul back into my severely injured body, and in horror, I realize that it's the monster who's doing that, forcing my soul back into my body to keep my from dying, obviously just to torture me more. But this time, he stops wounding my batter body, and rips off the front of my wrecked robe. I flinch in revulsion and pain as it draws its hand slowly down the front of my chest over my many wounds its claws catching on some of them, it stares hungrily down at me, for by now, it had me pinned under it. It starts saying things I am sure I'm too young to know or understand as it rips all my clothes off. And that is when I start struggling. I start thrashing around like maniac, my long violet hair flying around everywhere, trying to free myself from its grasp as its hand slides ever closer to that place between my legs. I'm slamming my head back against the ground when it connects with a sharp rock, and my consciousness slips away with the blood now seeping from my head. But even as I fall into the darkness of unconsciousness, I am still well aware of the pain and sensations my body is still feeling..."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Rey's eyes snap open as he sits up screaming in his bed in Heaven's Palace.

**There! Done! The first chapter of the first story ever to be written by evilkarebare!**

**Now, time for another spaz moment: PLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU! I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE! LITERALLY! I FEED OFF REVIEWS! And if you want another chapter of _ (when I am writing this, I still haven't thought of a name for this story yet, hmm... I wonder what it's going to be?) you will review!**

**P.S. Oh, and just a warning, school is starting for me in like 3 days, so I might not be able to upload or write anything in like centuries! Lolz jk, it'll probably take me like a month or two at most**

**P.S.S. I realize that (to me) this chapter was **_**very **_**short and so, I promise that all the chapters hereafter will be (hopefully) way longer, and if not, then at least somewhat longer then this one.**

**;) see you next time my awesome fans, or soon to be fans! And please, review so I can write faster and any ideas are welcome, I will give you credit for them if I use them if I use them.**

**Bye! ~**


End file.
